


Where There Is Life

by AshSPN



Series: what kind of people can you love? // any kind. [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not exclusively Ambrollins, Post-Shield break-up, So much angst, but it's meant to be read that way, so I decided to tag them as the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshSPN/pseuds/AshSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had gone wrong? What had he done to deserve so much fucking pain? Things had been so good; they had been on top of the world… Why did Seth have to…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There Is Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had feels and decided to late night drabble. Hope you like it. I am so tired.

His fingers grasp into his hair as he presses his face deeper into his own pants, his knees pushing into his eyes as he tries to cure the pounding in his head. It’s only been five days. It’s only been _five days_ but he feels like it’s been three years and he doesn’t think he can breathe. He’s gotten a room of his own somewhere he can’t remember. He had got into a rental car and he had driven until he couldn’t see through his tears; had forced himself to stop and buy a hotel room. It was so easy to act in front of _people_ , the people he didn’t like and the people he didn’t trust. It was so easy to pretend he was rough and tough, a man with a bad mouth and a worse reputation. It was so easy to fool the people look for the weaknesses you don’t want to believe are there. It’s harder to pretend when you’re alone; or when you’re around someone you care about.

He hasn’t talked in _days_. He hasn’t opened his mouth to say more than a few words at a time, because his mind is doing so much to try and process _why_. What had gone _wrong_? What had he done to deserve so much fucking _pain_? Things had been so good; they had been on top of the world… Why did Seth have to…

His hands tug at his hair again and he finds another broken sob breaking past his lips as he pulls his face away from his knees and looks up blindly towards the ceiling. “Why’d he do it?” He croaks out to no one, because Roman was in a hotel room by himself at least an hour away, probably hoping Dean would come back; probably hoping Dean would at least text him to tell him he was okay, was alive. He hadn’t exactly left in the best condition.

 _Where there is life, there is hope_. It had been a quote that had taken Dean through _everything_. It had gotten him through the worst of his times, made him continue on, because no matter how shitty things got, he always felt alive. _Where there is life, there is hope._ A simple quote from a children’s show, from a scene where it didn’t quite belong, but cut Dean to the core anyway. _Where there is life, there is hope._

Dean wipes furiously at his eyes, where the tears just wouldn’t stop spilling over his cheeks, clenching them shut as he lowers his chin to his chest again. His body shakes with the force of his silent anguish, shaky breaths hissing through his clenched teeth. _Where there is life, there is hope_. It had always helped Dean so much before, but he didn’t know how much good it would do now. He didn’t know how alive he could actually be when it felt like a part of him was missing and the rest that remained was completely destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, angst. Just to combat that fluff I posted yesterday. Can't have too much of that, amirite?
> 
> Comments and kudos would be lovely, but are never expected<3


End file.
